Bella's dead? (New Moon)
by RKCullen
Summary: Edward finds out that Bella is dead in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is when Edward found out that Bella was dead in New Moon. I hope you like it.**

I called to see how Bella was doing. After months and months with out talking to her... I had to see how she was doing. Alice was getting annoyed with me. I wasn't going to talk to Bella, because then she would want to see me and that wasn't happening. She had to stay safe. Had to. I dialed up her house number. I was just going to talk to Charlie and see if everything is ok. He probably hates me, but oh well. I had to know.

"Hello, is Charlie there? I need to speak with him." I said. I hope that wasn't Bella on the other line. She would know it was me.

"Charlie's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." A deep, harsh voice, that wasn't Charlie answered.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This can't be about Bella. It can't be. I slammed my phone shut and threw it against the wall. I need to see Alice.

I went out of my room looking for Alice. Rosalie was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine.

"Rose, do you know where Alice is? I need to speak with her." I said.

"Um.. she isn't here." Rosalie said.

I saw the conversation she had with Alice hours ago through her thoughts.

_"Hey Rosalie, I'm going to Forks." Alice said, with a hurrying tone._

_ "Why?" Rosalie asked._

_ "Well, if you promise not to think this or say this in front of Edward..." Alice said, nervously._

_ "Sure." Rosalie said, curious, muting the TV._

_ "I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. She hit the water hard and I didn't see her get pulled out or come up from the surface." Alice said._

_ "So your going to her funeral...?" Rosalie said, un-muted and then was flipping through channels, not even paying much attention or even seemed like she cared._

_ Alice came and shut the TV off. "No, Rosalie, I'm going to check it out. You could at least care!" Alice said with a sharp tone._

_ Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Why should I care?" Rosalie said._

_ "Because this is our brother's girlfriend, the love of his life. I have to make sure she's ok. Just don't tell Edward about it. Goodbye. See you in a few days to a week." Alice said, coldly, not wanting to hear another word from Rosalie. Alice then hurried out the door._

I was shocked. How could this be? Bella jumped off a cliff... to die?! She's dead? She's not alive? I tried to grasp this then I came up with a plan... I knew what I had to do.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to have The Volturi in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! In Chapter 1, Edward found out that Bella was dead. In this chapter, he is going to the Volturi, hoping to die.**

**Edward's POV:**

I drove my car to the airport. I wasn't even thinking. I just wanted to be with Bella again... and to do that I would have to go to The Volturi.

I didn't tell Carlisle because I knew that it would upset him and because I knew he wouldn't let me go. I would miss him. I would miss all of my family but I loved Bella. I loved her so much and I want to be with her again.

Now, I just think maybe it would've been better if I didn't leave in the first place. What was I thinking then? That it would protect both of us if I left? Really, what _was_ I thinking?!

When I arrived at the airport, I didn't waste any time. I went straight to the desk and got one ticket to Italy.

The flight was long and dreadful. Usually, time didn't bother me but now, it does. Time is annoying.

When I got off the plane, I didn't wait in the stupid taxi line. I hot wired the first car I saw and hopped in. I was just thinking on one thing while I drove. One thing that really mattered... Bella. The way she flushed red when I kissed her... the way her face turned when she was focusing on something... how she is, or was in love with me.

When I arrived, I was more anxious than ever. I just wanted to get it over with and see my Bella.

I walked into the clock tower. Then, I walked downstairs where this large, marbled floored room stood. Aro looked up, followed by Marcus and Jane. I walked up to them.

"Ah, Edward." Aro said. "It's very nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

I told Aro what happened, and that I wanted to die. I pleaded. "Please, Aro?" I asked again, begging.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Your gifts are too priceless to get rid of but, if you are miserable, you could join us. We would be delighted to have you here." Aro said.

"No... no thank you." I said, stuttering. They're not going to do it. I can't see Bella again? I walked out of the room then, disappointed. Then, it came to me. I could _make_ them do it. There was a festival today, anyway.

There I stood, waiting until the clock hit 12 to stand into the sunlight so the humans could see. Somebody from The Volturi would come and kill me. Just a few more minutes until I saw Bella.

There it hit 12. I un-bottoned my shirt, taking it off. I stepped one step into the sunlight... then I took the other step. I closed my eyes... waiting. Then, I felt something against me.

"Edward, you have to move." The voice said. It sounded like Bella. "Edward, you have to move. Open your eyes. You need to see that I'm alive."

I opened my eyes then and actually saw Bella. Was this heaven?

"Edward, you've got to move!" Bella said, trying to push me, so I gave in. I moved and realized that it actually was Bella. I was shocked and amazed.

"Your here." I said, smiling. "Your alive."

"I just needed you to see me one last time. You didn't have to feel guilty. I'm... I'm gonna let you go now." Bella said, pushing away from me.

I grabbed her against me, hugging her. "Never again." I said. "Never again." I kissed her like I haven't before and she kissed back. Then, there stood Jane.

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! I will write another chapter to this soon! I think I'm going to write more stories in Edward's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had camps and other stuff going on but I promise to update more! I hope you enjoy!**

Jane came towards Bella and I. I never met or saw her but I've heard about her. She looks like this little blond girl. Short, like Alice. Jane has a gift. Like Alice and I. Jane can make you feel all sorts of pain. I felt Bella stiffen, like she could hear my thoughts.

"Aro would like to see you now." Jane said and glanced at Bella.

_"Hmm he should bring the girl... she would be a delicious meal." Jane thought, smiling._

"Thats not necessary." I said to Jane. Then I turned toward Bella. "Why don't you go and enjoy the festival." I said.

"No." Jane said, quickly. "The girl comes." She said.

"You can go to hell." I said, starring into her dark red eyes.

Alice broke the door open and quickly went over to Bella.

"Now, you don't want to make a scene. There's a festival." Alice said, in a firm voice.

I then saw in Alice's mind how Bella and her got here. Alice looked at me, then and smiled.

"Of course." Jane said. "Come." Jane said, then walked away, expecting us to follow. I lead Bella with my hand and Alice was behind us.

We walked for a while then stopped at these two big doors. I could hear Bella breathing and her heart. She was having some trouble keeping up. I looked at her then, leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

Some guards opened the two doors for us, with worried looks on their faces. They were thinking that the Volturi were going to kill us all.

We walked in the door and there sat Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Well Bella is alive after all!" Aro said.

"Your service wasn't necessary after all." I said.

"I can see that." Aro said, starring down at Bella. Bella twisted her hand inside of mine, uncomfortable and nervous. She starred at the ground.

"I don't know how you can stand to be beside her, Edward. Her scent is so... mouthwatering..." Aro said, gulping.

"It's not with out difficult." I said.

"Hmm..." Aro said and then, reached for my hand. Bella looked up at me, confused.

"Aro can know every thought by one touch." I said to Bella, and then I turned back to Aro. "And now you know." I said, getting my hand out of his.

Aro looked confused. "So you can not hear her thoughts?"

"No." I said.

"Hmm... lets see if she's immune to all our gifts." Aro turned to Jane and nodded.

Jane smiled and turned to Bella. "This may hurt just a little."

I could feel Bella's hand tremble inside mine and her heart beat quickened.

I pulled my hand out of Bella's and got in front of her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt!

I suddenly felt all sorts of pain throughout my body. Like fire was burning my body and a thousand knifes were jabbing into me.

"Please PLEASE!" Bella screamed. "Stop hurting him!"

"Jane." Aro said.

"Yes, master?" Jane said.

Alice and Bella helped me up.

Aro nodded at Jane again but, Bella wasn't in pain at all. She looked just fine. Hmm...

Aro interrupted and surprised us all with a laugh. "Let me see something." he said, going over to Bella and grabbing her hand out of mine.

Aro was trying to see her thoughts, but he couldn't. He looked disappointed at first but then, "You would be an amazing immortal." Aro said.

I do agree with him on that part. Wow... I wonder what kind of gift Bella would have.

"What will I do with you now..." Aro said.

"You already know what you will do with her." Marcus said.

"She knows too much." Caius said.

"Hmm... such a waste." Aro said, disappointed. "Felix."

Felix was large. Tall and strong. He charged after Bella and I came in and charged at him, knocking him to the floor.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
